Vamp Melee
by EraseAlpha
Summary: Imagine OP characters as demons,beasts and the sort.Imagined it?Was it cool?Good,because that's what this story is about.SXN.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, before all, this is NOT based or influenced by Twilight. I haven't even seen or read the damn thing. This is just something that came to my mind one day. You'll see my vampires are different from what you know.

+:+

Two shadows flied through the darkened sky. One of them gracefully landed on top of a building. The other landed haphazardly, tripping and falling on the cold stone.

"Oww."  
"Shhh." whispered the other. The shadow helped the other get up and signaled towards a dark, metal door. It silently opened it and walked in, the other one following.

Several sets of stairs leaded to the lower levels. They went down at an inhuman speed until they stood in front of a big, metal door. The taller, more agile one motioned the other towards a lock. The other pulled out a small knife and picked the lock. It pushed the metal door, that hit the other side with a very loud noise.

The taller one glared at the shorter.

The other muttered a small, fast, high-pitched "Sorry." and walked inside. The other followed. Each picked up a couple of boxes and proceeded to leave. They walked up the stairs and into the roof. They jumped off and started flying. They arrived at a tall apartment complex and entered the last floor, through an open window. The shorter one tripped again and landed on a strategically placed mattress, the boxes flying to the front. The more agile one sighed and turned on the light.

"I can't believe how clumsy you are."  
It slid the hoodie covering it's head to the back. It was a young, tall male, blond hair covering his left eye, with a shadow of a goatee. He was wearing black clothing, a hooded sweatshirt and jeans.

The other one groaned and turned around. A young girl, bright orange hair, light brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and black, leather skirt and boots.

"I hate you."

The guy picked her up.  
"Wrong."  
He gently kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and she smiled as she jumped to the ground.

"I can't believe the trouble we have to go through just to get some damn pre-packaged donuts."

"Well, you could always start going around daylight, get a job and just buy fresh ones at the shop!"  
"Hmph, yeah right! I'd rather eat'em stale. To mingle with mere humans, ah!"

She quickly opened a box and stuffed a jelly donut in her mouth.

"Nami, it hasn't been that long since you became a vampire."  
Nami looked at him surprised, snacking on a crunchy chocolate donut.  
"10 years isn't much?"  
She stopped eating.

"Holy shit, I'm almost 30."  
"No, you're still almost 20. Vampires don't age."

"Yeah, but still."

She fell on the couch, grabbing the box and taking out a frosted donut (with sprinkles).

"Sanji-kun, get me some milk!"

The other vampire sighed in annoyance and walked into the kitchen.

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Now if I recall it correctly, if I'm almost 30 then you're almost 90, right?"

She sighed.

"Talk about an age difference."

Sanji walked back into the living room with a glass of milk and handed it to her.

"60 years is practically 1 year for vampires."  
"Cool. That means that in vampires terms our relationship is only 2 months old. Do the math."  
He laughed.

"Sit straight, I want to sit down."  
She stuck her tongue at him.  
"Sit somewhere else."  
"But then I couldn't be next to you."  
She blushed and straightened herself.

He sat down and slid an arm over her shoulders.

"10 years and you're still touched by simple romantic statements."  
"Technically, 2 months. Want a donut?"

-

"Grr."  
"C'mon, wake up, breakfast in bed."  
The redhead turned around and sat up, smiling at him. Sanji was holding a tray. He gently placed it in her lap.

"What time is it?" she asked, staring at the plate of perfectly done pancakes in front of her.

"Ten thirty P.M."  
"Hmm."  
She slowly started eating.

Suddenly, a doorbell was ringing.

"I'll go get it. Just stay here and eat."

He kissed her forehead and walked out of the sleeping room, and into the hall.

He slowly opened the front door and smiled.

"Robin. How's it going?"

"Oh, everything's fine, there are heavy suspicions of a terrorist attack on Wednesday, some people are going to be executed on Thursday and the world might end on Friday, but I doubt it."

"Hmm, optimist as always I see."  
"Are you going to let me in?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry."  
The woman, wearing a short, Gothic style black dress, walked in and glanced around.

"Oh, you repainted. It looks good. White wasn't very appropriate for a vampire couple. Black is much, much better."  
"I suppose you aren't here to discuss our decorating job. What is it Miss Foreseer?"

"Please, don't call me that. A true foreseer predicts thing with a 100% certainty. I can only sense things that might happen."  
Nami walked into the hall.

"Robin?"  
"Ah, Nami-chan. Pink pajamas don't suit vampires."  
The vampire blushed.  
"Shut up! Why are you here?"  
"There are...Some things that need to be taken care of."  
"We don't have to kill anyone do we?"

"No, just...Talk to somebody."  
"To who?"  
"A very...Special person."  
"Why are you pausing so much."  
"I'm having...Some respiratory...Problems."

"Oh, Is it bad?"  
"Well, I'm...Immortal...So no."

She coughed horribly.

"Ah, much better. Where were we? Oh,yes,the problem at out hands. My _friend _Franky has an apprentice. The problem is...He's human."  
Sanji laughed.

"And you want us to introduce him to our side of the world."  
"Yes, the side with the demons, and beasts, and magical creatures like vampires and werewolves."

Nami groaned.  
"Crap. We're going to have to wake up early. Like 5 PM or something."  
"Did I tell you we're going to offer you a reward."  
"I'm listening."

"500 coins. Enough to deal in the underworld for a long time."  
Nami grinned widely.

"Deal! When do we have do talk to the sucker?"  
"Tomorrow."  
The redhead groaned.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll need all the energy I can get."  
-

The blond hugged her tightly and licked her neck.

"Sanji,we need to sleep."

"It's only 9 AM."  
"We need to get up at 5."

"I need you."  
"Man, you're such a sex addict!"  
"No, no, no! Love addict, please."  
"Sanji..."  
"Please."  
"Oh no, don't, no puppy dog eyes!"

"Nami-chan..."

"Fine, fine, fine, whe'ver!"  
-

"Grr, I hate you!"  
The redhead sat on the leather seat and crossed her arms.

"Are you seriously that sleepy?"  
"Yes!"

"Then just sleep on the way there."  
"Good ide-zzzz..."

Sanji just looked at her,mouth agape.  
"Now, _that_ is impressive."

He started the car and pulled out of the garage into the open city. He sneered.

"Too bright."

The car arrived at the location. A carpeting shop.

"Oh, are we there yet?"  
"Nami, you surprise me with your ability to wake up at the best moments."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Uh-uh. Let's go."

The two vampires came out of the car and headed for the shop. They stepped inside. A man with dark skin and hair looked at them.

"Oh, hello. Are you here to pick something up, make a request?"  
"Oh, no." said Sanji, smiling evilly "We're just here to kidnap you and introduce you to the world of demoniac ways."  
"Uh?"  
He punched the man, who fell back.

"Wasn't there another way?"  
"Well, yeah, but this way's funner. What's his name?"  
"Uh...Uku, Ujo, Uso...Pah? Usopp, that's it!"

-

Usopp opened his eyes and looked around. The two strangers that appeared on Mr. Cutty's shop were standing in front of him.

"Argh, what's going on?"  
"Mr. Usopp?" the redhead asked, smiling a bit.  
"Yes."  
"We're vampires."  
"...WHAT?"  
"Hmm, we're vampires. Blood sucking demons? Bats and stuff?"  
"Va-va-va-va..."  
"I think he has a speech disorder."

"No, he's just scared."  
Usopp looked at both of them. With a sigh,he passed out.

"Well,crap."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Usopp? Oiiiii. . . "

"He can't hear you, he passed out of pure fear. "  
The two vampires stood silently in front of the chair where the dark skinned man rested.

"Shouldn't we do something to help him? "  
"Like what? "  
"I dunno. "

Sanji sighed slightly and scratched his head.

"Hmm, tap him in the face. "  
Nami tapped him, only with such force that it was like she had just slapped him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"I was counting on your lack of control over your vampire powers. "

The dark skinned man looked around.

"Where am I? "  
"Not this shit again. "  
He looked at them and turned pale.

"Va-va-va-va-va-"  
Both of them groaned simultaneously.

"Mr. Usopp? "

"Y-yeah, that's me. What do you want? "  
"Mr. Usopp I am sure you are not aware of your employers nature. "  
"Uh? "

"Franky, uh, Cutty Flam isn't a human being. "

"Wh-what do you mean? "

"He's a golem. "  
Usopp stared at them.

"A what? "  
"A golem. Artificial human. "  
"H-how-"  
"That doesn't matter now. He decided it would be best if you know others like him. "  
"Golems? "  
"And other creatures. For instance, vampires. "  
"So, you're going to hurt me? "  
"Nope. "  
"Au contrary, we are going to protect you from people who dislike strangers. "  
"Oh. When are you going to introduce me to the other creatures? "  
"Maybe-"  
"SANJI! "

He looked at her.

"What? "

"Can't you feel it? "  
Sanji looked at the ceiling and scowled, showing his fangs.  
"They're here. "  
"What, who's here? "

Nami grabbed Usopp's wrist and helped him get up.

"C'mon, it's not safe here. "  
Suddenly, somebody started forcing the door.

"Dammit! Nami, go with him and get out of here! "  
"What, I'm not leaving you-"  
"NOW! "

She looked at him and sniffed.

"Sanji. . . "

She started pulling Usopp.

"Move your ass! "  
"But-"  
"JUST GO! "

Both of them started running, Nami on front guiding Usopp.

"Left, now right. "  
They ran through the labyrinthine building, until they finally reached the roof.

Usopp looked around surprised.

"So that's where we were! "

Nami glared at him.

"Sorry. So how are we gonna get down from here? "  
She grabbed him and jumped.

-

Sanji glared at the door, ready to attack as soon as the attackers got in.

Suddenly, the door flew towards him. He dodged at lightning speed and glared at the people on the door way.

"Oh, so I see they started sending morons. How are you Jyabura, Fullbody? "

They glared at him.

"Where's your little girlfriend, vamp? Ran away like a scared little kitten? " said Jyabura, laughing evilly.

"Maybe she got tired of him. "  
Both of them laughed. Sanji clicked his tongue and smiled.

"Have you come here to fight or act like a pair of high school bullies? Either way, I'm going to kick your asses. "

Jyabura laughed.

"Let's see it. Fullbody, find the girl and the long nose guy! "

"Do you think I'm going to let either of you get away? "  
"You don't have a choice. "  
Jyabura suddenly changed into a wolf and attacked him. Sanji dodged. Fullbody ran towards the exit. Sanji ran to catch him but got kicked in the face.

Jyabura laughed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Eh, so much for vampire strength. "  
Suddenly, Sanji jumped up and grabbed his neck.

"Do not make fun of me. "

He quickly slammed him against the floor, knocking him out. He turned around just in time to see Fullbody jumping out of the window.

"What the. . . "  
Suddenly, he saw an helicopter and Fullbody inside, along with an unknown agent.

"So long sucker! "  
"Dammit! "

He quickly rushed to the roof and saw the helicopter flying away.

"I've gotta get to Nami. "


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji dashed madly through the city. He dropped to his knees as he felt severe pain.

_Dammit, not now_ he thought as he rolled over. The sky was still dark.

_I need blood._

He had gotten out of the building as fast as he could. At the time he was getting dizzy.

A small meow.

_Cat._

He couldn't find the car. And he couldn't fly because it was too early and people could see him.

_Must get to...Cat._

He was now suffering from severe lack of blood.

_Cats...Blood._

He looked at the living being. The kitty looked at him, perplexed and a bit scared.

_I can't._

_I have to._

_I can't kill it._

_Would I rather let Nami get killed?_

_But it's just a kitty._

_Just do it._

He quickly grabbed the cat and bit down on it's neck. A muffled meow was the last sound the poor creature made.

Sanji let go of it when it was dry of blood and got on his knees. He stared at the poor dead kitty.

_I stole another life. Even if it was just a cat._

He got up and picked up the cat. He hid it in a box he found.

_I'll come back and give you a proper burial, little guy._

He jumped into the sky and started flying towards their apartment.

-

Usopp dashed behind the couch, as Fullbody threw Nami at the bookshelf. The vampire hit the shelves and fell to the ground. Luckily, the bookshelf was stuck to the wall, or else it would've fallen on top of her.

She spit out a little blood. Fullbody laughed.

"Please! You're so pathetic. You can't even stand up for yourself!"

"Then good thing I'm here for her."

The agent turned around and got kicked on the face. He fell down, unconscious.

"Asshole."

Sanji rushed over to where Nami was.

"Are you okay, Nami, are you breathing?"

She glanced at him with a look of disbelief.

"Sanji."  
"Right, we're vampires, we don't breath. But-"

"I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise. What happened, what took you so long?"  
He gulped as he remembered the cat.

"Lack of blood."

She looked at him, worried.

"Sanji..."  
"it doesn't matter now. Where's Usopp?"  
A little high pitched "Here.", that came from behind the couch, was heard.

He crawled out and looked at Sanji.

"What the hell was that?"

Sanji sat down on the couch. Nami got up and picked up some books that had fallen.

"Do you need more blood?"  
The blond nodded. She went into the kitchen.

"You see, Usopp..."  
He gulped slightly. The dizziness was coming back.

"That's The Corporation."  
"The Corporation?!"

"Yeah. See, there are three factions of creatures. There's neutrals, like me, Nami and your boss."  
"Mr. Flam?"  
He looked thoughtful for a while.

"Yeah, Franky. Neutrals keep hiding and living safely. We don't want to disrupt humanity or hurt anyone. Then there's the Human Killers."  
Usopp shivered.

"Well, that's a pretty describing name."  
"The Human Killers think humans are useless. They want to make them slaves and do whatever they want with them and..."  
He started gasping.  
"Here."  
He glanced at the glass of blood. He grabbed it and drank a bit. Nami sat down next to him, still looking worried. Usopp shivered again.

"Where do you get the blood?"  
"Slaughter houses. Don't worry, neither of us drink from humans."  
"As I was saying-"  
"Let me continue. You're too weak right now."  
He smiled at her and leaned back sipping the blood.

"Then there's The Corporation. The Corporation acts like a police for creatures. If anyone breaks the rules they impose, they send Agents after them."  
"So,you broke a rule?"  
"No. Franky did. And then we did."  
His eyes lit up.

"Wait, I get it. You're not supposed to reveal yourselves to humans, right?"  
"Exactly. Sanji had already gotten into trouble a few years ago, so he knowns how it works and he knowns some of the agents."  
"Why did he get in trouble."  
Nami smiled bitterly.

"He transformed me so I wouldn't die."


	4. Chapter 4

Usopp looked at both of them.

"I know this might be a touchy subject, but can you explain?"

Sanji got up nervously.

"I gotta call Robin. If you want to, Nami. . . "

The girl nodded as he left.

"It was ten years ago. . . "

-

"_Nojiko, where are my books?!"_

"_I threw them out. "  
Nami quickly ran to the kitchen, where her sister was, dripping wet and wearing only a towel. _

"_You WHAT?!"_

"_I gave them to the garbage man. "  
"No she didn't, honey, they're in the living room. Now go get dressed and eat your breakfast, you're going to be late. "  
The redhead groaned. _

"_Bellemere-san, I am not a kid anymore. "  
The rose haired woman smiled. _

"_I know, I know. But I'm just so proud of you!"_

_Nojiko dropped the heavy books on the counter and glanced at her sister. _

"_We're proud of you, you little architect-in-training. Now go get dressed. "  
"I'm going! And I don't need two moms!"_

_-_

"_Nami-san!"_

_Nami sighed as the blond guy ran up to her. _

"_What do you want Sanji?"_

"_Uh, nothing, I just thought I'd say hello. "  
"Tell me, why do you wear sunglasses inside. "  
"Uh. . . I'm very sensitive to sunlight. "_

"_I'm late for class. I have to go. "  
"Oh. . . okay. "_

_She took a few steps before stopping and looking back. _

"_Hey Sanji. I heard you're always hitting on girls but never. . . go all the way. "  
"Yeah. "  
"Why?"_

_He looked away. _

"_I. . . Believe in love. "  
"Uh, that's a stupid excuse. "  
"If you say so, Nami-san. "_

"_Shit, I'm really late. See ya Sanji-kun!"_

_She ran off. _

_-_

"_Bellemere-san, are you home?"_

"_Yes, in the kitchen. "  
"Alright. "  
She went up the stairs and dropped the book bag on the floor. The redhead threw herself on the comfy bed. _

"_Just a few minutes. . . "_

_-_

_Nami woke up in a daze, to find the room filled with smoke, _

"_W-what. . . What!?"  
She got up and tried to open the door, only to burn her hand in the metal knob. _

"The house is on fire!"_ she thought, a wave of panic rushing in. She bit her lip. The only window __in her room was too high and tiny. She grabbed a nearby sweater and opened the door. _

"_Bellemere-san!"_

_She looked around. Everything looked like it was on fire. She headed for the stairs. She was only on the third step when a piece of the ceiling fell behind her. The girl fell down the stairs. She tried to get up only to discover she had sprained her ankle. _

"_Bellemere-san, are you here? Is anyone here?"_

_More pieces of the ceiling fell. Tears started falling down Nami's face.  
"This is it? I'm going to die? Now?"_

_Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. Some sort of explosion, like a car hitting a wall. _

"_Nami-san?!"_

_To her immense awe, she saw Sanji, jumping over the fallen debris. _

"_Sanj-wha-how ar-why are you-I-I-"_

"_Just don't move!"  
"But. . . "  
He tried to reach her, but right before he could, a ceiling beam fell on her. _

"_Nami!!"_

_He quickly lifted the beam and picked her up. _

"_Nami, are you conscious?"  
The girl nodded slightly and moaned. _

"_Don't try to talk, just keep still and don't fall asleep. "_

_He quickly carried outside and jumped on top of a nearby 20-story building. He softly placed her on the floor. _

"_Nami?"  
"How?"  
"Uh?"_

_The girl looked at him, with a dazed look. _

"_How did you do that? All of it?"_

"_I. . . You won't believe me, just try to rest. "  
"I believe in many things most people don't. "  
"Well. . . I'm a vampire. "_

"_Is it bad that I actually believe in that?"  
"No, of course not. "_

"_Am I going to die?"  
"I-I don't know. "  
"Sanji. . . I just want you to know, that I only tried to ignore you because I really liked you. I was afraid you'd distract me from college, and I can't be dis-distra-"  
She coughed loudly. As she lied her head on Sanji's knees, she smiled slightly.  
"I wish. . . I just wish I had given you a chance. "  
He bit his lip. _

"_Nami. . . What if I turn you into a vampire?"_

"_What?"  
"It would be hard to adapt. But, you'd survive. And we could be together. "  
"Bellemere-san. . . The fire. . . "  
"I'd explain everything if I had the time but. . . Just say yes. "_

"_We'd be together?"  
He smiled a bitter smile. _

"_We'd be together. "_

_-_

"What that bastard didn't tell me, is that we'd be very literally together _forever_. "

Sanji walked inside and laughed.

"You don't mind. You never did. "

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. This is like the crappy sequel of my life. "

Usopp looked at both of them, a bit afraid.

"So, the fire, and your mom?"

Nami's smile faded and she looked away.

"I. . . I don't like to talk about it. "

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Robin. I'll go get it. "  
Nami looked out the window, into the distance, as Sanji got up and answered the door.

"Hey, Robin, I'm glad you-HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!!"

::

Yeah, I know, it's been a long time since I updated. School, comics, life, etc, etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin walked inside, missing an arm and covered in blood.

"Oh, The Corporation got me,but I escaped unarmed. Get it? Un-armed? I'm missing an arm so I said unarmed instead of unharmed."

"Yes,we got it! Are you okay?"  
"It'll grow back. What about you guys and Mr. Usopp?"

"We're fine. Are we going now?"  
Usopp looked at them nervously.

"Going where?"

-

Usopp quickly dodged an incoming bat and hid behind the armless Robin.

"W-w-why are we in a graveyard?"  
"It's the closest entrance to the underground world."  
"The underground world?"

Robin mysteriously smiled.

"It's where most of the creatures live and mingle."

"We're going to meet Franky." said Nami, looking around suspiciously.

"Yeah,and me and Robin are going to talk to Brooke while you're meeting him."  
Nami froze for a second.

"Wait,what?"  
"You and Usopp are going to meet Franky while-"  
"Alone?"  
"Yes."  
"In the underworld?"  
"Nami,you're a vampire. You're stronger than half the guys here."  
"What about the other half?"  
"You'll be fine. This is where we split. You know how to find Franky,right?"

"No."

"Yes you do. Bye honey."  
"Aren't you afraid I'll get killed."  
"You're a vampire!"

"We're not that immortal."  
"Bye honey."

Robin and Sanji walked away. Nami sighed loudly and grabbed Usopp's arm, dragging him.

"Come on,move."  
"Hey...Tell me more about vampires."  
"No."  
"What,why?"  
"Don't whine, just walk dammit."  
"Geez,talk about a short temper."  
Nami glared at him.

"Shut up."

They walked in silence for a while.

"You and Sanji are kinda different."  
"What?"  
"I mean, you seem like two entirely different people. And you love each other?"  
"Look, in the end we're very similar. We just grew up in different times, so it's obvious we're gonna seem somewhat different."  
He looked at her blankly. Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Vampires,remember. We just look the same age. Well,not exactly the same."

He continued his blank stare. She raised an eyebrow,slowly.

"How old do you think I am?"  
"16,17?"

"Uh-uh,and Sanji?"  
"20,21? Maybe a bit younger."  
"Right. If you count the years spent dead, I'm 28."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep. And Sanji's 89."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope."  
"Wait,I get it now. You were a teenager during the nineteens."  
"...So?"

"That explains why you're so angry. You know, grunge, and stuff."

She smacked him, almost sending him to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we there yet?"  
"No."

"Are we-"  
"FUCK NO!"

"Alright, alright...What about now?"

Nami pushed him to a nearby wall and lifted him up, her eyes filled with hatred.

"May I explain something, Mr. Usopp? I'm not your babysitter. I'm a blood-and-money-hungry beast that would rip you apart right now. Unfortunately, that would cost me my money and would reduce me to sleep on the couch, since my dear eternal lover isn't too keen on the whole evil vampire thing. Don't be mistaken. He's the odd one, I'm the norm. Vampires. Are. Beasts. And you should learn that if you intend to keep your current employment status."  
She growled and let him slide to the ground. Turning away, she quickly began to half walk, half sprint.

"And you better keep up. I won't wait."  
The shaken man got up and followed her.

"Can I ask one question?"  
"...What?"  
"How can you fall in love by just being transformed?"  
Nami looked away into the distance.

"You can't. If the one you're going to sire doesn't love you, they definitely won't after you killed them.  
"But you and Sanji..."  
"He was my friend, it was close enough. I kinda had a crush on him. And I was already dying so it made no difference."  
"What if you weren't sure of the other persons feelings?"  
"...It could lead to nasty results."

"How do relations between vampires work?"  
"That's a lot of questions."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No. You're scared."  
She grinned evilly.

"We're here."  
-

"Brooook. Hey Brooook." cried out Sanji. He and Robin were standing in front of the skeleton's house.

"Just come out already you pervert bones!"

A scary, cold tune began to resonate.

"That breaks my heart " they heard "Even though I don't have one. Yohohohoh."

Brook slid down the railing of the stairs that led to his house.

"How are you, young vampire, Ms. Robin?"  
"We're in trouble. We need you to come with us to Franky's."  
"Should I call the others?"  
Sanji groaned. Robin patted his back and smiled.

"It is a necessity, Sanji."  
"But-"  
"No buts, young man."

He looked away.

"Robin-chan's too authoritative at times."  
"Call them Brook."  
"Yohohoh, will do!"

"Want more cola? I have some blood you can mix it with if you want."  
"No. Just talk to him."  
Franky shrugged.

"We should wait for the others."  
Nami got up and paced around for a while. Usopp was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Finally." muttered the vampire and smiled, running towards it. She quickly opened the door. Her smile faded into anger.

"You."  
"Devil woman."

The green haired man pushed her away and walked inside. Chopper shyly entered, followed by Luffy, who barged in.

"Hey, where here for the party!" yelled the raven haired boy. Nami groaned.

"There is no party, moron. We're being hunted."

"Franky, I'm hungry."

Nami growled viciously at him. Zoro quickly stepped in front of her.

"Don't you dare do anything to him."  
"Shut up, I do whatever I want."  
Usopp glanced at them. He could see Nami's fangs were sticking out. The green haired also seemed somewhat off.

Franky quickly separated.

"Hey, hey! Not in MY house!"

"Stupid."  
"Bitch."  
"Ass."  
Franky covered Zoro's mouth before he could respond.

"Do you want me to beat you up?!"

"No Franky." they muttered.

Another knock on the door.

Nami quickly ran to get it. Usopp heard a little happy shriek and immediately knew who it was.

Nami and Sanji walked in, arm in arm and smiling. Then Sanji saw Zoro.  
"You." they both said at the same time.

Franky glared at them.

"NO!"

Brook and a now completely healthy Robin walked in. Everyone sat somewhere. Robin sighed before she started to talk.

"The Corporation is after us."

After a few cries of shock and horror from the people who weren't aware of that before, Robin continued

"It's very possible we might have to plan a counter attack. But for now, we need to devise a plan."


End file.
